


Suddenly, My Eyes are Open (Everything Comes into Focus)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Movie Reference, Mpreg, Past Abuse, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To see Jackson and Isaac happy for once, is one of the best feelings ever. From dinner to the really important things, they seem to have happiness that would last a lifetime.</p><p>Title from the song "Illuminated" by Hurts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**1.** **Who cooks dinner?**

Surprisingly, that’s Jackson’s job. Being rich has its perks. When he was trying to woe Lydia, his dad signed him up for cooking classes, telling him that’s how he won his mother over. He went to every session, but never used it on Lydia.

He tried it out on Isaac. And the rest is history.

 

 **2.** **Has Jackson ever seen Isaac’s scars?**

Yes, and he’d never forget how he saw them. While they were kissing on Jackson’s couch, said teenager ran his hands under the seam of Isaac’s shirt. When he felt the first scar, he caressed it lovingly. When Isaac shied away, Jackson didn’t force him closer. He wanted to wait for Isaac to be ready. It would never be easy to tell his story, but it’s one worth telling.

He would wait forever if that’s what it would take. Isaac finally let him see the scars a month later and it turn really intimate. The kisses were passionate yet gentle and the touches were featherlike. That was their first time

 

 **3.** **Who made the first move?**

Isaac. He kissed Jackson out of fear. It was the championship game and they had just won. The lights over the field went out and fear hit him like a freight train. The cold darkness was horrifying and it was so suffocating. But when he lights came back up, that’s when the real horror kicked in.

He saw Jackson first. He was cold and he had a wound that would make even the toughest guy on the team shudder. He was pale and Ms. McCall was trying her best to bring him back. He was at his side, whimpering like a kicked and wounded puppy. His tears came in quickly as soon as the ambulance came.

After coaxing the nurse, Isaac hopped into the back with him. The last thing anyone saw was a kiss of hope. A kiss that brought Jackson back.

 

 **4.** **Which one is Stiles and Derek’s  favorite?**

Stiles can’t have a favorite, especially between them. But he would say, before they got together, Isaac was his little pup. He was the last to be turned and he was the sweeter of everyone. He was the strongest too, emotional wise. Stiles and Isaac have been caught, on occasion by Derek, to be snuggling on the couch at their apartment.

Jackson is Derek’s favorite.  Jackson was possessive and protective. He was also like a little brother. Fair enough.

 

 **5.** **Who proposed?**

Jackson. Because he loved Isaac before he really knew it. The day was memorable. It was their two year anniversary. Jackson, of course, made dinner. It was so comforting, elegant, and intimate beyond belief. It was during Isaac’s favorite movie, Inception, that Jackson popped the question. He kissed him and whispered _Yes._

They made love during the ending, while Cobb saw his children.

They were both with family now.

 **6.** **What have they been doing since?**

Preparing to raise pups. But normal kids are unpredictable. What makes them think that werewolves are any easier.

And yes, Isaac told him at the end of Inception. That movie is like a staple in that house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long labor, the pack gets to see the new parents and pups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the next chapter! I have been planning this all day in my head at school, so I was ready to write. And I can tell you this, it is really short. 
> 
> And look at the end notes for the cubs full names!
> 
> So, Enjoy!

"You can come in, now." Dr. Deaton announces after coming out of the room. The pack has been sitting around the waiting room for almost ten hours. They were way too wired on adrenaline and anxiety to get a lick of sleep. Melissa and Sheriff Stilinski had just join them, both getting off of their jobs and rushing to meet the puppies. And they had wait for an hour themselves. They weren't allowed into room as soon as the birth was over. _The new family needs to adjust themselves. It's for the best._ Derek had mentioned. So, as soon as they got the okay, everyone crammed into the room. And they saw what would be one of the most beautiful sights ever.

There, in a tight embrace, was Jackson, Isaac, and their three new pups. They were sleeping, moving occasionally to nuzzle closer to their family. One pup had dark red hair, one had dark brown hair, and the next was blonde. All perfect and all adorable.

"What's their names?" Ms. McCall finally spoke up. Everyone eyes snapped from the werewolves and to the doctor. He smiled and walked closer to the bed, not getting to close, at the fear of one of them waking. He pointed to the red haired one and smiled.

"That's Georgie. She's the only girl and the youngest. The blonde haired one is the middle pup and his name is Ryder. And the brown puppy, my absolute favorite already, is Andrew. They are very healthy. Georgie has blue eyes. Ryder and Andrew has green." he replied. He gave Jackson a little tap on the cheek and whispered to him. The werewolf looked up and smiled at them, slowly getting up and get his congratulations.

Everyone was gasping and smiling at the parents and their babies. Isaac woke up a minute later, petting his pups awake and sitting up. His bottom half was still sore, so Dr. Deaton helped him with the task before getting the pups some formula.

"Aren't they gorgeous?" Isaac asks, Jackson kissing his brow and sitting beside him, taking Andrew in his arms, handing Ryder to Isaac, and letting Derek take a hold of Georgie.

"Yeah, they definitely are." Jackson said, as everyone stood in the room, smiles plastered all around.

Everything was forgotten. The Argents were no longer a mindset. The pack deserved a little happiness. And it made it sweeter that it came the form of three, perfect pups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cub Names:  
> Georgie Maria  
> Ryder Michael  
> Andrew "Drew" Tyler
> 
> I give full permission for anyone to draw how they think the cubs look like! All I ask of you is to send me a link to it. Send it to my tumblr.
> 
> toomanyfeelsatonetime.tumblr.com
> 
> See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> There it goes. And I know that I have a weird thing for mpreg. I have a particular thing for fluff too. So don't judge me when it starts to happen frequently. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and the next chapter is coming soon.


End file.
